efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Generation Global
Generation Global were a professional wrestling tag team that has made appearances in Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) and Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK). The team was formed and came to prominence in Next Generation Wrestling, where they were former NGW Tag Team Champions under the name Extremely Lethal. Holding the titles from November 2016 to December 2016, they are only the second team to only ever hold the tag team titles. The team is composed of Christopher Jordan and Tyler Keenan, but also welcomed Handleson into their ranks for a few months in 2016. History The concept behind Extremely Lethal is that they are the most influential members of society, with Keenan being the son of a famous entrepreneur and Jordan being the grandson of an influential steel mill owner, which Jordan now owns and runs himself. Both men have made their way in life and have reached the pinnacle of what they can be, and flaunt it in ways that only they can. Next Generation Wrestling (2015-16) Formation Prior to their formation, both Tyler Keenan and Christopher Jordan had little success within Next Generation Wrestling as singles stars. Keenan debuted on Next Generation's debut show, NGW: A New Hope, fighting in a fatal-four-way where he was pinned by Carlos Bello. Jordan, on the other hand, had not wrestled in Next Generation Wrestling before the team made their debut within the promotion, struggling to find himself booked on the card amidst the rest of the talent on the NGW Roster. However, the two men formed a bond backstage and decided to try their luck in NGW's fledgling tag team division, something that obviously pleased the management of NGW. The team made their debut in NGW: Doomsday, fighting in a losing effort against the team of Ryan Vendetta and Storm Andrews, better known as the Danger Zone. This would be the start of a feud that would span the many months that NGW existed, as Danger Zone began to hand out photoshopped pictures of Tyler Keenan, making a mockery of Keenan's modelling prior to his wrestling career. This outraged Keenan, who sought revenge for the mockery that the Danger Zone brought upon him in the eyes of the NGW fans. It would not be long before the teams would face off again, however, as both were entered into a four-way tag team title match alongside the World's Kawaiiest Tag Team, Sloane and Raine, and the fledgling team of Brian Nebraska and Dan Mulak, also known as Beauty and the Beast at NGW: Uprising. The four-way, however, was instead won by WKTT, who would become the first-ever NGW Tag Team Champions. Tag Team Title Contention Extremely Lethal would gain another shot at the tag team titles once again, this time facing WKTT at NGW: Downfall. The team would not be able to come out victorious, however, and awarded the Tag Team Champions their first ever title defence. Neither Jordan or Keenan would feature on the match card for NGW: Cyberclash, but would instead interrupt and interfere the Danger Show, hosted by their rivals the Danger Zone. Both men would enter the ring and take out both Andrews and Vendetta, sending a statement across the entire locker room that they were not to be messed with. Soon after, both men announced their intention to fight for Team Graham in the 10-man tag team match main event at NGW: Fallout, while their rivals would join Team Guernica and fight against them once again. Tyler Keenan would become the Iron Man of the match, becoming the last man standing for his team. Although the team would ultimately lose the match, Keenan would gain acclaim for his role in Team Graham's effort in the match. This launched Keenan into wrestling stardom at the time, unfortunately making him the more well-known member at the time. However, this stardom forged the pair's bond more and even allowed them to enter into the tag team title match at NGW: Meltdown, alongside the reigning champions WKTT and their sworn rivals, the Danger Zone. At Meltdown, however, Extremely Lethal were able to defeat both the Danger Zone and WKTT by Keenan making Sloane submit to become the second ever NGW Tag Team Champions. The two would immediately embrace and hold their titles up high, before hosting a huge party to celebrate. Tag Team Title Reign The duo's tag team title celebration would be cut short, however, when the two found out that they would have to defend their titles throughout a tournament called 'Minefield Marathon', where the stipulation would randomly be changed throughout the matches. This would turn out to be disastrous for the two, as their co-ordination and team skills would be ultimately thrown off when they were placed against the team of Nico Blaumann and Lucas Justice, collectively known as H.I.S.S. Inc. However, an even bigger bombshell would be thrown at the two when it was revealed that H.I.S.S. had been contracted to take out Extremely Lethal by their rivals, the Danger Zone. H.I.S.S. would ultimately use the bombshell as an advantage and win the NGW Tag Team Championships, fulfilling their quota of taking out Extremely Lethal. This would end their reign and make it the shortest out of the tag teams to hold the titles, but it would also make it the most impactful, as this title would send both of these men's careers into overdrive, with Keenan defeating Jordan at NGW: Prisoners of Winter for the right to challenge Kelsey Taylor for the NGW World Heavyweight Championship at NGW: Anniversary. However, this match would never take place due to the company going bust in January 2016. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-Present) Reunion In February 2017, mysterious vignettes began to surface on the website of UK-based promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, a company making waves in the wrestling world. Soon enough, at the show's promotion Dragon's Den, the vignettes would turn out to be foreshadowing the debut of Tyler Keenan, who made his way to the ring and made his intentions clear to the RWK fans: to win the Crown Jewel. Later on in the night, the team of Odin Anaxagaros and Torunn Shock assaulted Ryan Vendetta and his trainer, Emile Cormier, after their match. However, their assault was interrupted by Tyler Keenan, who rushed to the ring and saved Vendetta, only to shockingly turn on him and beat him down himself. Keenan reasoned this attack behind the fact that the whole of RWK was blind to the true intentions of Ryan Vendetta, that they were dumb to his true nature and brainwashed by his lies and manipulations. He made it his goal to show the world what the real face of Ryan Vendetta truly was, to show them the face of the cowardly fool that they had all begun to love. The two first faced off at Ruler of the Ring alongside Odin Anaxagaros in a triple threat, which was won by Vendetta after he rolled-up Anaxagaros, and then again in a chaotic Hell in a Cell match at IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide, which ended in a draw after both men pinned each other after a failed roll-up. Following this match, Keenan met up backstage with his old partner Christopher Jordan, who wasn't signed to RWK at that time, he was just at the event as a fan. The two talked for a little while, before RWK Owner Josh Reed overheard them and ecstatically booked them in a match at RWK: Cold Day in Hell against the Black Heart Brotherhood, despite telling him that they were no longer a team. However, they decided to band together once again to face this team. However, their reunion was undone by the Black Heart Brotherhood when Azrael pinned Keenan and won the match. Following this, Keenan decided to take a temporary hiatus to mend the knee injury he had suffered in the Hell in a Cell match and to nurse other personal problems. This left Jordan a singles competitor and allowed him to be booked in a fatal-four-way match at RWK: Kings of the Empire alongside Kameron Kalmar, Vitor Mata and Arno Frye for the chance to face Chris Young for the vacant RWK European Championship next month at RWK: Peace of Mind. The match itself would be taken to a no contest when Chris Young interfered after Christopher Jordan and Vitor Mata were left, forcing the RWK board of directors to turn the title match into a triple threat that featured Jordan, Young and Mata at RWK: Peace of Mind. At the event, Christopher Jordan (accompanied by the returning Tyler Keenan) would defeat both Chris Young and Vitor Mata to become the third ever RWK European Champion in the promotion's history. The new champion's celebration was interrupted, however, by the return of the former champion Michael Kelly, booking a match for the two of them at RWK: Democracy Rules. Meanwhile, Keenan would return officially earlier in the night to challenge the newly-debuted Will Neilson for a match next month at Democracy Rules, with the board of directors adding the stipulation that the winner would face RWK Imperial Champion Nick for the title at RWK: Last Rites the month after. Both men would defeat their opponents at Democracy Rules, Keenan became the number one contender to Nick's Imperial Championship, whereas Jordan successfully defended his European Championship in a ladder match against Michael Kelly. It was announced that at Last Rites that Keenan would finally get his chance at the world title gold he has so desperately coveted throughout his career. As per the stipulation of his match at Democracy Rules, Aaron Harrows was announced as Jordan's next opponent and the man he would put the European Championship on the line against. At Last Rites, Jordan's European Championship reign came to an end at 61 days, when Aaron Harrows pinned him after hitting the Oscar Number Six and capturing the European Title from Jordan. In the main event of the show, Tyler Keenan defeated Nick for the Imperial Championship after a distraction from Christopher Jordan, Frankie Highwood, and Joseph Diamond. This allowed him to take advantage of the distraction and put an end to Nick's storied title reign. The four men celebrated in the ring after the match, implying that they had united as one. After Last Rite, the four men finally revealed their reasoning behind why they came together which was to take the company by storm and as four elite individuals, they had the opportunity to change the landscape of RWK. The group is formally known as CLIQUE. It was announced that at Path to Destiny, Tyler Keenan would have to defend his title in a rematch against the former champion, Nick. At the event, Keenan defeated Nick once more and successfully retained the title in his first defense. Although the stipulation was that CLIQUE was banned from ringside, they still let their presence be felt as Frankie Highwood and Christopher Jordan provided a distraction midway through the match by watching from where the crowd were seated. Keenan came out during the Destiny Royale match and provided guest commentary, he eventually watched on as El Pecador became the victor as Keenan had helped eliminate the runner-up and long-time rival, Ryan Doucette. Kingdom Awards and Break-Up It was announced that Ryder Parks declined to cash in his Lion's Crown at the Kingdom Awards. This meant that Tyler Keenan didn't have to defend the title at that show. It was later announced that Keenan would team up and reunite in the ring once more with long-time tag team partner and best friend, Christopher Jordan to take on the team of Ryan Doucette and former Imperial Champion, Nick. At RWK: Kingdom Awards, Jordan and Keenan defeated Doucette and Nick, after Doucette was distracted by a mystery message allowing Keenan to capitalize and pin Doucette. Due to the fact he sustained an injury during the match, Jordan was frustrated with Tyler for not checking up on him. After a few words were exchanged, Christopher shockingly snapped and hit Keenan with the Golden Guillotine much to the shock of the crowd and Doucette who was looking on. Straight after this, Jordan offered long-time rival Doucette a handshake, which was eventually accepted by Ryan. After embracing his girlfriend who was in the front row, Jordan took in the heartfelt reaction from the crowd and left the arena. It was revealed that Jordan broke a rib during the match, resulting in him being ruled out of action indefinitely. With Jordan's betrayal, the team has gone their separate ways. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Disasterpiece (Deja Vu (Turnbuckle powerbomb) from Keenan into discus clothesline from Jordan) - 2015-2017 * The Regicide (Inverted sitout side powerslam (Jordan) / Running cutter (Keenan) combination) - 2017 Signature Moves * Dropkick Death' - ('Double dropkick to a running opponent) - 2015-2017 * Death To The Poor' '- Backbreaker (Jordan)/ Slingshot elbow drop (Keenan) combination) - 2015-2017 * Random Act of Violence - (Double superkick to an opponent) - 2016-2017 * Steel Sailing '- '''Sit-out Powerbomb (Jordan)/ Diving double-foot stomp (Keenan) combination) 2015-2017 '''Entrance Themes' Next Generation Wrestling * 'Power' by Kanye West - early 2015 * 'Kings Never Die' by Eminem ft. Gwen Stefani - late 2015 Royal Wrestling Kingdom * 'Kings Never Die' by Eminem ft. Gwen Stefani - 2017